Families :
by lil-lil-kingy88
Summary: The team finds a frozen girl on atlantis, she knows who Mckay is and she knows alot more than that, she half ancient. A few surprises for her and the team, 2 babies, marriages, relationships, tv crossovers. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Dr McKay, Dr Zelenka, a few other scientists and some military men were exploring a new part of the city. Rodney and Zelenka walked into a new room and all the lights turned on, the consoles turned on also as did a stasis pod that had a young girl in it.

"Wow look at that. Do you think it could be an ancient?" Zelenka asked Rodney

"I dunno. Here check the computers." Rodney said, Zelenka then started to plug in his computer while Rodney radio Dr Weir "Dr Weir this is McKay come in."

"_Yes Rodney what have you found?"_

"Another frozen person. But if she was frozen when the ancient left she look older. She looks as if she's 17 years old." Rodney said as he walked up to the pod

"_Do you think it could be an ancient?" Dr weir asked over the radio._

"We dunno yet Zelenka is just checking the computer and…Wow look out!" Rodney half yelled as he had gotten close the girl feel out of the stasis camber as it had just turned off and she fell onto the ground "Redek what did you do?" Rodney yelled as he kneed down next to the girl

"I didn't touch a thing."

"_Rodney what happened." Dr Weir asked_

"She just got defrosted." Mckay said he rolled her over so she faced him

The girl gasped in a huge breath of air and opened her eyes, Rodney fell back on his butt and looked at her. She looked over at him and sat up she looked terrified and pushed herself up against the wall to make herself stand.

"Where am I?" she demanded

"Atlantis." Rodney replied

"What how is that possible." She looked at the floor in confusion "the last thing I remember is ships, wraith, josh and…**Isis**" she said madly "of course I froze myself to get back but how will I contact the fleet." She said talking to herself "You McKay what's the date on Earth?"

"Ure…September the 20th 2005. How do you know my name?"

"I just do. Look is the Daedalus here."

"No. it's not back for three more days." Rodney dumbstruck. _'How does she know so much and she looks just like Jane'_ Rodney thought to himself while just answering her questions.

She went to walk off when she let out a cry in pain. She had grabbed her thigh and was holding it. "dam it that hurts."

_"Rodney…RODNEY!" Weir yelled over the radio_

"yes"

"What happened"

"She awake and she's hurt. She also knew my name." Rodeny said as he got up walked towards her as she passed out from the pain in the thigh. "And she just passed out."


	2. Chapter 2

Br Beckett and medical team made their way down to where the girl, Rodney and Redek were.

"Where's the patient?" Carson asked as he walked into the room

"Right there, she has a puncher wound to the top of her right thigh and she's took a beating before getting frozen. The bruises just show up." Rodney said the girl had a short top on and could see the bruises on her stomach.

"Oh my. They weren't just roughing her up they were trying to kill her, they hight an artery in her thigh we need to stop the bleeding and get her to the infirmary." Carson said, they stopped the bleeding and got her to the infirmary.

It was a few days later when the girl was taken off intensive care. During that time Rodney and Zelenka had time to look through the computers that were in the room.

Dr Weir walked into the room to check the progress. "What have you got Rodney?" she asked

"Well most of it was in code but we cracked it an there's some interesting things about her and some not so friendly things." He answered

"What do you mean?" Dr Weir asked

"Well her mother left her in the hands of some sciencists and they did genetic experiments on her. Like they introduced wraith DNA, also Gou'ald, Asguard and something called time lords." He said

DR weir had a confused look on her face

"They basically changed part of her DNA to make her stronger, faster and smarter. She is also telekinetic and telepathic. And there's something here about her being the chosen one it an old proence it says 'the chosen one will bring balance to the galaxies that are under her protection. But at great cost she well loss many she cares for, she will also have parts of her enemies within and be betrayed by one she loved.' "

"How did she get frozen?" Dr Weir asked

"Well here it says that she froze herself in order to return to her time. It also says who tried to kill her." McKay said

"Who?"

"Her mother."

"What. Why would she do that?" Dr Weir asked shocked at why a mother would do that.

"Well according to the computer she destroyed a fleet that was set out to kill all life in this galaxy and the Milky Way." Mckay answered. "It was her mother's fleet. It says in here that when the child was born the mother would know that the child was the chosen one, however the child did not. Her mother left her to grow up on earth, she was born 1990, she then returned and took her with her 3 years ago 2002 when the child was 12. She was trained and they travelled through time together so she could learn ancient ways and dead languages when the returned early this year her mother betrayed her and she must have been pissed so she distorted the fleet." Mckay said

"That's not quite what happened." They all turned towards the door the girl was standing there. "I didn't destroy the fleet I claimed it as mine."

"How'd you get out of the infirmary?" Dr Weir asked

"I'm quick on my feet."

"Wait a minute you claimed the fleet as yours. Where is it?" McKay asked her

She smiled "well most of it's at me base, but other ship should be protecting other planets like earth and the there should be a couple of ship at the Asguard home world." She said "if you would allow me access to the ancient computers I could contact them."

"_Dr Weir this is Beckett the patient has gone." Carson said over the radio_

"Yes Carson I know she is here with us."

"_What she is not fit to be out of bed get her back her at once she needs rest." Carson replied_

The girl sighed "I hate doctors."

"We're coming Carson." Dr Weir said over the radio, she looked at the girl and said "what's your name?"

"Danni, Danni Smith."

They walked back into the infirmary and Carson was waiting he looked at Danni and said "alright young lady back to bed now."

"I really hate doctors, you're just like Rachel." She said as she got back into bed

"Aye all doctors are like that. Now how do you feel, any pain any where?" Carson asked

"I'm fine. I just got out of bed didn't I?"

"Let's look at your bruises shall we."

Danni lifted her shirt up and the bruises were gone and said "I told you I was fine and my leg is healed as well."

Carson looked amazed "how" he asked

"I'm part wraith; they have the ability to heal themselves within a couple minutes of being hurt provided they have enough energy. But I only have part of the so I just heal with a week or so of being hurt bad. And being half ancient helps also."

"You're half ancient as well. What else are you?" Mckay asked

"You want me to list it all ok. I'm Ancient, Asguard, wraith, Gou'ald, time lord, Orii and ascended. Oh and human, my fathers from earth."

"Your fathers from earth?"

"yes." She said "do I have to keep repeating myself? Why don't I just tell you the big things about me?" Dr weir nodded "ok, I have my own fleet it contains 162 ancient battle ships. It ship has 200 fighters, now I don't have enough people to fly the ships so Tess flies them. Tess is one of my best friends, she used to be human. She was fixing a computer on the ship one day when it got attacked without the shield it short crrittied and her mind is now in the computer, so she helps keep things going. My crew we're all teenagers and there about 30 of us. Then there's Anna, she is and ancient baby that is immune to the wraith she's my baby sister I saved her from my mother before she could do to her what she did ti me, she 4. she's currently with the Asguard being looked after and learning from them. Before I went back in time and got stuck there my fleet was planning to attack the wraith all at once, so we could wipe them from existence, I can guarantee that they didn't go ahead with my plan because I'm not there. But Jason, my second in command, would wait for about a month then do it anyways which means that they should be dong it in about 5 days. This is good the Daedalus will be here. Now my fleet will locate very wraith ship in this galaxy and then drop out of hyperspace at the same time and fire. Now if we can get some wraith hive ships here then we can get some of my ships here. And I know for a fact that my lead ship will come here to Atlantis cos it's the best fastest and biggest."

---that's all for now I'm going away for two weeks and wanted to give you something to read so I did this quick I'll try and write more really soon and thanks for the reviews and sorry about the spelling mistakes.---


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait wait wait wait. Uh… ok start from the start your half ancient and how many other things how is that possible?" Mckay asked getting confused

Danni took a deep breath "ok my mother is an ancient and my farther is human, do that makes me half and half. When I was 12 my mother found me on earth and told me all about the Stargate and everything, for about 2 years we traveled through time. Most of it was for training and learning for me. We returned about a year ago when she betrayed me a left me with a bunch of scientist for experiments. They introduced the DNA of wraith, Gou'ald, Asguard and time lords, also Orii well DNA of their people before they all ascended. It was six week before I managed to get out of there. I um…ran into someone that helped me, she was an ascended Lara. She taught me her ways and helped me over come what Jane did to me. One day when I was training we got attacked by another ascended, I don't remember much but I remember being hit by a big white glowing ball. I remember the heat and brightness of it, then Lara was gone and the bloke that attacked us just upped and left. I realised that I had no were to go no were to stay I didn't even know where I was. I knew there was a village about half a days walk away so I started to walk, as I was walking I just started thinking and I realised that what I got hit with was a weapon or something to get me out of the way, it was Lara. She gave up her ascension for me she gave me an ascended mind, meaning I can hold massive amounts of knowledge in my head." That's how she's part ascended she waited for every one to catch up with what she just said.

"An aceneded's mind, like you could hold their entire library of the ancients?" Dr Weir asked

"I already do." Danni answered

"You...you already do?" McKay asked

Danni smiled at them "yeah."

"Ok what about your fleet?" Sheppard asked

"Ah well, six months ago I was uh... I was basically looking through my mind I mean there's just so much in there. I found a way to track down Jane, not only where but when. I needed help so I made my way back to earth I went to where I used to live to find my old friends. I found josh, Rachael, Tess, Jason and Ryan. I told them what happened, naturally they thought I was nuts up till I showed them the ship I had and took them to another planet and meet other people. So they joined me in my fight to stop Jane. We ended up finding her and getting rid of her army and taking the ships. But that was 1000 years ago so we needed a place to hide them so we did we then came back to this time found them again and have been using them ever since. But we didn't manager to catch Jane. Ever since then I've been stopping her plans but she doesn't have any t the moment. My plan was to attack all the wraith hive ships all at once so they can't jam us or fight back that way this galaxy is free of the wraith. Because they just piss me right off."

Dr Weir looked at Danni "Danni how did you get here and how were you half…"

"Half dead." She sighed "well I was in my ship exploring, it's just what I do when I'm either bored or I need to find something. Any way I came across a galaxy that wasn't on my ship star map which is just weird. Part of me was screaming to stay away but I couldn't help myself. I found a planet that had people on it so I went visiting I found out that it was the Orii home galaxy and tried to get out of there fast but those priors are one big pain in the ass. I got stopped by one, I was taken to a temple and I started to talk to the head prior and he was just plain creepy. Any ways he tried to kill me so I uh I fought back and I won, I kind of pissed the leader of the Orii off. His name is Isis and he is ugly. So he and my mum are kind of friends considering he's my little sister's dad, yeah Yuk. So he started to kick my ass, that's why I had all the bruises and the cut in my leg. He through me through a wall and I found my self in a room full of weapons or so I thought they were but I used one of them and the sent me back in time. From there I went Atlantis and frozen myself in order to return to my time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4:

"Why did you want to come here?" Rodney asked

"Coz I knew you would help and it was about time that I showed myself. Especially now that the ori are running around the milky way."

"So you little sister is half ori, half ancient?" Dr weir asked "and she immune to the wraith?"

"Yep and she's currently with the Asguard."

"Ok how can we trust you?" Sheppard asked

"Just ask Chaya." Danni said with a smile "I knew her when she was human."

Sheppard looked at Dr weir "go." Sheppard walked off Ronan following behind, Dr weir turned to Danni "now I have a few more questions?"

Danni smiled "shoot."

It was an hour before Sheppard got back he went straight to the infirmary where Danni was still answering questions for Dr Weir and everyone else.

"So there's 30 teenagers running a fleet of battleship?" Rodney said

"Yeah but Tess dose most of the work, she keeps up with what needs to be maintained. But we only have 65 ships running at the moment the other don't have much power I'm still trying to find something to give us the power requirements that are needed for the ship not to mention my home base."

Everyone turned to Sheppard as he walked up to them "yeah she checks out, Chaya said hi and to try and stay out of trouble not that you can."

"see I'm good and will make a good allie. Once I deal with a few things." Danni said with a smile "so can you help me?"

Dr weir looked at her "you want us to lure the wraith her so some of you ships will come. Are you sure that they will?"

"yes I know Jason like the back of my hand we've been through a lot together we all have. And I know that even though I'm not there he will follow through and that will be in 5 days."

"ok. How do we get the wraith here in 5 days. It takes them weeks to get here by their hyper drive?"

"easy. The wraith don't know me I get caught pretend to turn to their side tell them Atlantis is still there and give them hyper drive technology."

"get caught but wont they just feed off you while you in stasis?" Rodney said

Danni smiled "sorry forgot to tell you Ana my little sister passes on her immunity by touch, they can't feed off me."

"I don't think this is a good idea. What happens when your ships arrive wont the just open fire and destroy the ship killing you?"

"what they do is just before existing hyper drive the long-range scanner scan the ship and just before they fire they beam off all them humans. Tess will pick up my signature and beam me right onto the bridge. Then we get rid of the wraith then turn out attention to the ori and my other problem."

"what is your other problem exactly?" Sheppard asked

"I can't tell you just yet. It's just that your not ready to know what's going on out there."

The next day Danni was getting ready to go off world and lure the wraith to the city.

Dr McKay was going over her computer model of the hyper drive for the wraith. "how long will it take to modify their ships engines?"

"it'll take me a couple of hours, not including the time it'll take them to trust me. Which wont be long. I'll modify the engines according to what time I do it so they will arrive an hour before my ships show up. The long range scanners will pick them up as we get close just raise the shield and we wait."

She up the last of what she needed and head through the gate to the nearest hive ship.

Dr weir and colonel Sheppard watch her go. "do you they could wipe out the wraith?" Sheppard asked

"well if everything goes alright then it should."

-three days later-

Dr Weir walked into the control room where Rodney and Redek were working. "Have the long-range scanning picked up anything yet?" she asked

"Nothing. It should've if her plan work." Rodney said

"Lets hope that…" Dr weir was cut off by the an alarm going off all over the city. "What is that?" she asked

"A hive ship just exited hyperspace just above the city." Rodney said typing fast on the computer

"Raise the shield." Dr weir yelled over the alarm

"It's not working I'm locked out of the system. It's not working." Rodney yelled running to another computer trying to unlock the system.

Colonel Sheppard ran into the control room "what's going on?"

"a hive ship just exited hyperspace and we're lock out of the shield system Rodney can't get it working." Dr Weir said, she activated her radio "colonel Caldwell this is Dr weir a hive ship just exited hyperspace just above the planet. The city shield isn't working do you think you could keep the busy till we ge the shield working."

"Dr weir we picked them up on the scanners, but the moment they came out of hyperspace the Daedalus went dead. Nothings working on the ships not even the doors. We're sitting ducks."

Just then the whole city went dead the power cut out. Rodney turned to Dr weir "power went out all over the city. She lied to us. She must have planted viruses in the city and the Daedalus. She made us sitting ducks."

Before anyone could answer several wraith and Danni beamed into the gate room. Before the airman could fire the wraith hit them with their stunners. They made their way up to the control room. Stunning anyone who got in their way. More wraith started to beam all over the city and on the Daedalus. Colonel Sheppard grabbed a P 90 and killed the wraith guarding Danni. He fired on Danni but he was out of ammo, before he could do anything else a wraith got him with a stunner. The had the control room over run in a matter of minutes.

Danni smiled as she walked up to Dr weir "hey Lizzie, sorry I arrived a little before I said I would."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because I can." Danni turned to the other wraith. "Make sure you only stun everyone. We may yet need them." She walked over to one of the main computers typed in a code and brought the whole system back online.

After a couple of hours the city was over run by wraith everyone was locked up in room or the cells. Danni had made herself at home in dr weir's office.

Danni walked to the wraith guards in the control room "bring me dr weir and colonel Sheppard's team." The wraith nodded and walked off.

They were brought to the control room Danni turned to them as they entered, "you make a weekly contact with Stargate command. Which will be in a couple of hours, now are you going to tell them all is fine or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"what's the hard way?" Rodney asked Sheppard looked at him "what?"

"I make you say everything's fine." Danni replied with a smile "I'm gonna…" she was cut off by the Stargate opening. She turned to the wraith scientist working on the computers "raise the shield."

The wraith raise the shield but it lowered start away. "what are you doing?" Danni yelled before she could say or do anything else three hooded people walked through the gate, one in the centre and the other two just behind either side.

They walked into the middle of the gate room and stopped. The gate shut down, the wraith in the gate room had their stunners pointed at them but they remained still. Danni walked out of the control room to the stairs she started down them when the two out side people, drew out weapons and started to fire on the wraith. Killing them but the middle one remained still watching Danni react. Danni grabbed a stunner and to fire on the two but before the ray from their stunner could hit them it stop midair and just stayed there.

Once the two had taken out the wraith in the gate room they turned to the one in the middle. The person nodded and the other two ran out of the gate room going after the other wraith in the city. Danni turned her attention to the one in the middle "who are you" she said

"I think the better question is who are you? Really?" the person said they started to walk forward towards Danni "I see who you are. I see through the mask you wear. I see right in to mind filled with evil and killing. I see you Isis."

Danni eyes turned red and she through flames from her hand at the person. But they were stop by a blue shield in front of there person.

"how do you know who I am?" Danni yelled

"how do you think I know Isis." The person said she lifted her hands and pushed the hood back reveling Danni. There were two of her standing in the gate room.


End file.
